


Unterpasta

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I mean, I'm just sticking to that headcanon tyvm, also slenderman can't speak, he doesn't even have a mouth, i'll add more tags as i go on, idk if the graphic violence applies??, idk it might have more chapters???, if there is any, it won't be that bad, probably, tbh I have no idea wtf this is, this is honestly just a shitstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow the journey of Jeff as he falls down Mount Ebott.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait with me not posting, if you're not new here. Depression is a bitch. If it counts, I'm working on the trans!Frank ff.

Jeff was having a bad day.  
That was pretty much the first thing that he thought when he woke up.  
(And totally not aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaRRRRRGGGHHHH, because he’s a dignified serial killer, thank you very much, it’d take more than that to frighten him.)  
Not that anyone could blame him. Bad enough he’d got the cops called on him for the murder of that old hag, now he was falling down in a fucking cliff or some shit. If he had any emotions, he’s sure he’d be freaking out by now. Oh, well.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Jeff used his fingernail to clean out the dirt and blood from under his other fingernails and sighed. If he was going to die, could it at least be quick?? He must’ve been freefalling for 5 minutes by now. He began counting all the murders he’d accomplished this week. That hag, the young couple (ugh, he really shouldn’t hide out in people’s bedrooms…he’d seen things…), that baby (to be honest, he wasn’t planning to kill her, she was just so fucking loud and annoying. Who could blame him?), that one-  
Suddenly, there was something wrapping itself around Jeff’s chest. “What the-” Jeff stopped. It was a fucking black tentacle. Which meant- “Slender?” The tentacle held him up for a second, and then suddenly pulled him down twice as fast as before. A string of curse words flew from Jeff’s mouth as he gained speed.  
A second before impact, the tentacle stopped, making Jeff release a small “Oomph.” Then it released him, and he landed on the ground with bruised ribs, a string of curse word, and far more homicidal tendencies.  
Jeff groaned and felt the back of his head, where there was a definite bruise forming. “What the actual fuck, Slen-” he looked up at him and groaned. Standing over him was someone who could’ve been mistaken for Slenderman if not for the painfully bright adorned clothing. “Aw, hell. Goddammit Splendor. Of all people.” He groaned and sat up. Splendorman tilted his head, though Jeff couldn’t tell if it was out of confusion or not giving a fuck. It was hard to what someone with no eyes, ears, mouth and nose meant.  
Then Splendor stepped aside, and Jeff was greeted with the view of Trenderman, Offenderman, and Slenderman. At least there’s one sane bastard here. “Great,” Jeff muttered, “The whole crew. What the fuck is going on?” The Quad Squad (Sally made the nickname for them and it’d stuck, as cheesy as it was) didn’t move. Jeff sighed. “Reeaaal helpful, guys. Serioiusly, you’d’ve thought you guys would’ve learned sign language or something by now, goddammit.”  
Trenderman rapidly moved his fingers and arms in a specific pattern. “Right. I take it back. Doesn’t change the fact that I can’t fucking understand you.” At this, Jeff could’ve sworn he saw Trenderman shrug an inch. “Whatever,” Jeff ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess we’re stuck here for the time being, I’m gonna go out and kill someone.”  
With that, he turned and walked away. He might as well make the most of this, right?  
\--------------------------------------------  
Jeff trudged along the grass. So far, he hadn’t seen anyone to kill, and he was getting bored.  
“Hi, there!” A voice suddenly said. “I’m Flowey the-holy fucking shit what the fuck are you??!?”  
Jeff smirked. Finally, fresh meat. Except…he couldn’t see anyone. He turned a 360° but as far as he could tell, he was alone. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eyes…trembling. Good. That’s a sign of the prey. Jeff licked his lips and turned to see a…flower? The fuck? Jeff mentally shrugged it off. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen weirder things, hell, he dealt with the QS on a daily basis.  
The important thing was that he’d found something to kill. It was pathetic you could achieve it by pulling up its roots, but it was killable nonetheless.  
Flowery, or whatever the hell the thing called itself, was trembling, shrinking away from him. Good. Jeff crouched down and snaked his hand out to grab the damn thing. At the last second, it spun around and sprayed Jeff with some small and hard objects. “ARGH! What the-” Jeff covered his face on instinct. He hissed as they burned on contact.  
Slowly, Jeff pulled his hands away. He grimaced as he saw red marks over his hands. Not cool. “Who are you?” a voice demanded. Jeff scowled and moved his head rapidly side from side, trying to find the source of the voice, distantly reminding himself of Smile Dog when he smelled a corpse.  
“Down here,” the voice said. Jeff snapped his head down so quickly he got whiplash. Of fucking course. The flower. How the Hell could he forget? He mentally facepalmed, but there was no time to beat himself up for that, he’d do it later. Right now, he’d deal with the flower. There was a sentence he never thought he’d say (think, whatever).  
“Who the fuck are you?” The flower had a face, which was currently used to shoot metaphorical daggers at Jeff. Cute. “If you’re a monster, you’re nothing like I’ve seen, and if you’re human, your face is fucked up.”  
Jeff started laughing. It started as a small giggle and ended up cackling madly. “I’m not fucked up. I’m beautiful.” His eyes danced with delight. “You can’t understand. You’re not beautiful, not like me.” He traced his finger under the cut next to his lip. Beauty. Pure, raw, beauty.  
Jeff turned to face the flower again. “I could make you beautiful.” He reached for the damn thing but it was too fast, it jerked out of the way. He made another swipe for it and clutched it in his grasp.  
Jeff felt the thing squirm in his grasp, and he tightened his grip. He wasn’t sure if a supernatural talking flower was capable of being chocked to death, but he was about to find out.  
“Oh my-” an elderly female voice cut through the haze. “Stop! Stop that immediately!” Jeff growled, releasing the flower in turn for reaching for his knife-wait. Where the fuck? Goddammit, he must’ve lost his knife in the fall, if he even had it then.  
Fuck him.  
He turned around with a snarl, and came face to face with some sort of human-goat hybrid. “Oh!” She put a hand over her mouth. “Are you okay?” She backed up, nearly tripping over her feet. Jeff wore his signature smirk. Finally. Fresh meat.  
He slowly stood up, and took a step towards the hybrid. She screamed. As he advanced, she ran, almost tripping over her feet twice. Jeff contemplated going after her, but decided he was fulfilled for the time being. He shrugged, and headed back to where he remembered the Voldemort-cosplayers were, giving the flower a kick on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in a corner because this is shit*


End file.
